MLP Journey
by RoyalKnight777
Summary: Se trata de un heredero al trono de un reino lejano que fue devastado por una criatura indescriptible , ya sin nasa sobre que reinar se armo caballero en busca de venganza , respuestas y de su hermano mayor que se marcho antes de la catástrofe , su viaje lo lleva hasta Ponyville , los indicios de su hermano lo guiaron hasta allí , donde grandes secretos de Equestria serán revelados


_Todo comenz una ma ana cualquiera en Ponyville , un hermoso d a soleado acababa de empezar y los primeros rayos del sol atraviesan el alba para despertar a cierta peque a pony adicta a las fiestas . Despert con gran emoci n al darse cuenta de que el d a hab a comenzado , tanta era la emoci n que empez a hablar con un lagarto sin dientes , y dec a - GUMMY ,GUMMY sabes que d a es hoy? hoy es el d a en que Twilight vuelve a Ponyville! y pensar que solo hace unos d as fue nombrada princesa en Canterlot , y vuelve prrff..!.  
En ese momento Gummy le mordi la cara.  
- No hay tiempo para jugar Gummy , tengo muchas cosas que hacer! tengo que desayunar , visitar a los peque os de Sugarcube corner , ayudar a Applejack y muchas cosas mas , pero no tendr tiempo de hacer todo si me quedo aqu jugando contigo Gommy!.  
Despu s Gommy abri su boca y Pinkie salio volando y se estrello con el muro , agito la cabeza y dijo -No hay tiempo que perder jaja , y me llamaron loca cuando compre estas dos barras negras para efecto dram tico pero ahora si , no tengo tiempo que perder.  
Parti como un rayo para cumplir con sus tareas -Desayuno *splat* listo! y delicioso , ahora a lo que sigue.  
Otra vez parti r pidamente , y fue a Sugarcube corner puso a los ni os en el piso , se puso lo primero que encontr y se dio un pastelazo de maquillaje.  
-Est n listos ni os para la fantabulosa PAYASA PINKIE!  
Los peque os ni os no entend an que pasaba y Pinkie se preguntaba por que no se re an , as que empez a tocar m sica de circo con una trompeta que encontr en el cuarto de los peque os -mmmmm quiz si uso la trompeta y el yoyo al mismo tiempo logre que se r an , dijo la pony fiestera El yoyo se le enredo en los cascos traseros , tropez y cayo sobre el castel de maquillaje y los ni os explotaron de risa -Dos menos me falta un Applejack Ahora tomo rumbo a Sweet Apple Acrees cuando se topo con Rainbow Dash en el camino -Pinkie!? a donde vas con tanta prisa? , pregunto la veloz pegaso arcoiris - Que no lo recuerdas Rainbow? Hoy Twilight vuelve a Ponyville y aun tengo mucho por hacer antes de que llegue , ahora mismo voy donde Applejack - Queeeeeee?! era hoy?! pero ni siquiera e empezado a despejar el cielo! Me tengo que ir!  
-Casi se me olvidaba , recu rdaselo a las chicas tambi n -Si , si , lo que digas.  
-Ya casi llego a Sweet Apple Acres puedo verlo desde aqu .  
Despu s esa pegaso parti hacia la boutique de Rarity , se pod a escuchar un alboroto dentro -Hay no , hay no! , gritaba la unicornio modista , no puede ser!  
Corre de un lado a otro gritando lo mismo - donde esta mi cinta m trica y donde est n mis tijeras?  
*toc toc toc*  
Rarity va a la ventana a ver quien es - Rainbow Dash? pero que haces tu aqu ?  
-Pinkie me pidi que te viniera a avisar que Twilight llega hoy - Tu crees que yo olvidar a algo as ? por favor , solo alguien extremadamente desatento y desconsiderado podr a olvidar la llegada de nuestra querida Twilight.  
La pegaso quedo con una expresi n de enojo por ese comentario -Bueno querida , tendr que pedirte que te vallas , estoy demasiado ocupada y retrasada como para seguir charlando contigo , tengo muchos vestidos que terminar antes de que Twilight llegue.  
-Como sea solo apres rate , le dijo con desd n la pegaso a la unicornio , despu s se fue volando -Sweetie belle , ven aqu ahora! necesito tu ayuda , es urgente!  
Rainbow Dash surcaba el cielo aprovechando de despejar un poco el cielo de camino a la siguiente en ser avisada - All esta Fluttershy!  
Vol cerca de ella para poder hablarle -Hey Fluttershy que pasa?  
La t mida pony la pasa de largo encerrada en sus propios problemas murmurando -Hay no , hay no , hay no -Fluttershy! , replico Rainbow -Pajaritos , pajaritos he si no es molestia he se nos hace tarde -Fluttershy! , la pegaso ya perd a la paciencia -Por favor , aun tenemos mucho que practicar para que su coro sea perfecto , y no tenemos mucho tiempo Hasta que Rainbow no aguanto y exploto -FLUTTERSHYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
-Haaa! *fumm*  
Dio un grito ahogado y salto directo a un arbusto -Fluttershy esta bien , soy yo Rainbow Dash -Rainbow Dash? que que haces por aqu ?  
-vine a avisarte que Twilight llega hoy!  
-Lo se , de echo estaba buscando a 2 de los pajaritos que son parte del coro he pero son demasiado r pidos para mi , me podr as ayudar por favor?  
-De acuerdo , ademas , no pueden ser mas r pidos que yo , dijo confiada de sus habilidades -Gracias , all van!  
-Ya los tengo!  
-Ten cuidado por favor!  
-no te preocupes d jalo todo en mis cascos.  
R pidamente atrapo al primer p jaro , aunque el segundo le trajo problemas , lo persigui por todo el bosque y -Ya casi ja , ya te tengo! *CRASH* oww En ese momento se estrello contra un rbol , y unos minutos despu s se reuni con la t mida pony -Ya est n todos Fluttershy , no fue tan dif cil , te dije que no eran tan r pidos -ooh? lo lograste!? , muchas gracias Rainbow , ahora podemos seguir con el ensayo del coro antes de que llegue Twilight. y 1 2 3 Ha haha ha haaaaaa ha haha ha haaaaaa!  
Fluttershy estaba cantando con el coro de p jaros felizmente -Ahora a terminar de limpiar el cielo , dijo la veloz pegaso En ese mismo momento en Sweet Apple Acres -Donde estar esa Pinkie , me prometi que estar a aqu para ayudarme en la granja , menciono a su hermano la honesta pony *sonido de auto frenando*  
-Hola Applejack , en que te puedo ayudar?  
La pony de granja se sacudi el polvo y dijo -*cof,cof* al fin llegaste Pinkie , es bueno verte , porque realmente necesitamos ayuda , ya que Big Mac. se lastimo la espalda y no a podido terminar de arar la huerta.  
-No te preocupes , d jalo en mis cascos , menciono la pony rosa haciendo un saludo militar Unos momentos mas tarde -Bueno ya termine de ponerte el arn s Pinkie , ahora me pondr el mio para que ambas podamos arar el En ese momento Pinkie ya estaba arando todo el huerto a una gran velocidad , los Apple quedaron boquiabiertos -Fiuuu.. eso fue agotador , necesitas ayuda en algo mas Applejack?  
Applejack sacude la cabeza para recuperar algo de cordura y dice -No gracias , eso era todo , ahora podre ir al centro para recibir a Twilight con unas jugosas manzanas -Yo tambi n voy para haya a ayudar con la decoraci n , vamos juntas?  
-No te preocupes caramelo , adel ntate te ver all antes de lo que canta un gallo , ya veras!  
-Okky dokky , adi s!  
Corriendo camino a Ponyville algo curioso ocurre con la pony fiestera -*Vibrando* ?  
No le dio importancia hasta que -*Vibrando* Que fue eso? *Vibrando* pero que?!*Vibrando* algo rraro ppasa ccon mi ppinkie senttido!*Vibrando* GENIAL! , algo inesperado esta a punto de pasar! , me pregunto que sera *Vibrando*  
Y sigui vibrando hasta que llego al centro de Ponyville.  
Unas horas despu s , entre Canterlot y Ponyville -Princesa Celestia , no se que hacer! estoy muy nerviosa , no entiendo bien la situaci n , tendr que dar un discurso!? no tengo nada preparado , y que tal si nadie asiste o si en verdad nadie lo record y si algo terrible paso en Ponyville o peor -Tranquil zate Twilight , recuerda que ahora eres una princesa tienes que mantener la calma para no alterar al resto , ademas no creo que nada malo le este pasando en Ponyville , dijo Celestia a Twilight mientras el carruaje las llevaba a su destino.  
-Perd n , pero es que a pasado todo tan r pido que aun no me hago a la idea de ser una princesa , hay tantas cosas que cruzan por mi mente que al final no se que hacer -Mira , ya casi hemos llegado , dijo la princesa del sol a su estudiante , solo ten paciencia mi peque a porque ya casi vuelves a tu hogar.  
Mientras tanto , en las afueras de Ponyville una misteriosa silueta se asomaba , parec a un viajero , venia desde el sur , vest a una larga capa y cargaba dos grandes bolsas en su lomo , ten an el tama o de su cuerpo entero , pero no paresia pesarle ni un gramo , lentamente se dirige por la senda hacia un letrero y leyo -Ponyville? , se cuestiono el viajero , espero que pueda encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche Prosigui su viaje por la peque a senda que divide al bosque de ese peque o pueblo , cuando de repente se percata de algo - Que es eso? *gritos* por que hay tanto alboroto en ese lugar? , se pregunto el misterioso pony , y a paso firme se dirigi a ver que suced a. No fue como el se lo imaginaba.  
Al llegar a Ponyville el extranjero se dio cuenta que los gritos se deb an a que todo el pueblo estaba trabajando en los preparativos para algo , estaban tan dedicados en terminar a tiempo que nadie se percato de su presencia , intento conversar con los aldeanos , preguntarles que pasaba , si hab a una especie de fiesta , o algo por el estilo , pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos , decidi partir , ya que no sacar a nada de esos ponys justo en ese momento logra divisar algo , un carruaje que estaba aterrizando en Ponyville justo frente a el , una multitud de ponys rodearon el lugar donde aterrizo , en especial 5 que estaban al frente de todos , se empez a o r m sica , aplausos y gritos de bienvenida , el viajero , como no sabia que ocurr a prefiri no meterse en el asunto y parti para buscar un lugar donde dormir , ya que la noche se acercaba.  
-Por favor , permitan me agradecerles la cordial bienvenida que nos han dado , dijo la princesa Celestia , ahora d jenme darles buenas noticias , e decidido asignarle a mi mejor aprendiz Twilight Sparkle la tarea de ser la princesa de Ponyville.  
Todos se emocionaros por la gran noticia a excepci n de Twilight - que!? pe..pero no puede ser! , digo no estoy lista para tal responsabilidad , ademas esto no es un reino es un pueblo -por favor Twilight , yo se que estas lista , ademas todos los grandes reinos comenzaron como un peque o poblado alguna vez , incluso Canterlot -Twilight! gritaros todas sus amigas al unisono , te extra amos mucho , como has estado , m rate , te ves genial , y siguieron alagandola hasta que no tuvieran mas que decir -Chicas les puedo robar a Twilight un minuto mas , tengo algo importante que hablar con ella , les dijo Celestia a las 5 amigas Se decepcionaron un poco al saber que tendr an que esperar un poco mas para ponerse al corriente con Twilight , pero todas aceptaron porque ya hab an esperado bastante , un poco mas no seria la gran cosa.  
-Twilight , se que crees que esta fue un decisi n apresurada pero en realidad creemos mi hermana y yo que esta es la mejor forma de que aprendas a ser una princesa , porque hay cosas que no se pueden aprender de los libros , seras como una princesa en practica bla bla bla bla bla En ese momento Twilight se distrajo y le puso atenci n a alguien que paso al lado de ella y Celestia pero en direcci n contraria , era el viajero , sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos , el sigui su camino como si nada , Twilight ve a como se alejaba pregunt ndose quien seria hasta que desapareci en la multitud , Twilight extra ada , intento verlo pero -Twilight? , escuchaste lo que te dije cierto?  
-Eh por supuesto , nunca perder a la atenci n de una de sus instrucciones -Bien , y por ultimo te tengo una nueva misi n.  
-como? , replico ella -Tu nueva misi n sera informarme todo lo que aprendas sobre ser un buen l der , para ser una buena princesa y una buena gu a para tu pueblo , y recuerda debes mandarme una carta solo cuando aprendas algo nuevo sobre el tema , que no se repita lo de la ultima vez .  
Avergonzada su alumna record aquel d a y dice.  
-No te preocupes , eso no se repetir .  
-Eso espero Twilight , bueno eso es todo , ya puedes volver con tus amigas -Gracias princesa Celestia prometo no decepcionarla -Se que no lo har s Entonces la princesa del sol se despide de todos y parte a su reino , a lo que sus amigas la rodea con un abraso Se preguntaran que fue de aquel viajero , pues sigui buscando donde poder pasar la noche , hasta que de un buen tiempo de caminar se topo con una granja de manzanos y decidi probar suerte all .  
-*toc toc toc* Hola , hay alguien aqu !? , alguien se encuentra en casa? , gritaba el viajero mientras tocaba la puerta a lo que una ancianita atendi a la puerta -hoho , hola hijito , en que puedo ayudarte?  
-Buenas tardes se ora , perdone las molestias pero podr a quedarme aqu por esta noche? le pagare -lo siento pero no tenemos habitaciones libres aqu , ho! pero te puedes quedar en el granero si no te molesta , y no te preocupes por el dinero hijito -Insisto , por favor acepte estas cuantas monedas -esta bien , solo porque insistes , no necesitaras nada mas ? como una manta o algo?  
El extranjero solo sonri y dijo -no se preocupe ahora que lo menciona , me gustar a saber si tiene alg n lugar donde pueda hacer ejercicio -mmm puedes ir al antiguo prado de manzanas tras esa colina , dijo la anciana se alando el lugar indicado , todos esos arboles est n petrificados , pues entrenar all , creo que Applejack tambi n hace ejercicio all quiz encuentre su equipo , puedes usarlo si quieres.  
-Muchas gracias se ora , dijo el viajero mientras se dirig a al granero para desempacar antes de ir a entrenar En ese momento en la biblioteca de Ponyville -Gracias chicas , de verdad aprecio que hayan venido a verme , dijo la aprendiz de princesa , las extra e mucho chicas -Y nosotras a ti querida , agrego la pony generosa -Em nos preocupamos mucho por ti , dijo la pony amable -Eres muy importante para nosotras terroncito , menciona la pony honesta -Eres lo m ximo Twilight! , grito la pony leal -Pero no se pongan tristes , SIGAMOS CON LO FIESTA!  
-No Pinkie , ya hemos fiesteado todo el d a , y ya esta oscureciendo ademas estoy cansada por el largo viaje Sus amigas tambi n se sent an cansadas por todo lo que hicieron para recibirla , asi que cada quien fue a su casa no sin antes despedirse cuando Applejack llego a casa su abuela le menciono la llegada de cierto nuevo inquilino - Hola Applejack! , que tal te fue?  
-Bien abuela , gracias por preguntar , y me perd de algo mientras no estaba?  
- ho! ya lo recuerdo , un sujeto bino preguntando por alojamiento esta tarde -No me digas que le permitiste que se quedara sin preguntarnos a todos?  
-bueno me paresia un muchacho de buen aspecto y se ve a confiable , aunque ahora que lo dices no pude verle bien la cara , porque tra a una capa y una capucha - Pero abuela! no puedes dejar a cualquier persona quedarse aqu , que tal si es un ladr n o algo por el estilo -Creo que estas siendo un poco dram tica Applejack , ademas , no se porque pero se me hacia conocido -Abuela , qu date aqu y cuida de Applebloom yo ir a ver al nuevo hu sped -Applejack , no esta en el granero , dijo la anciana sabiendo que ella iba sin rumbo , esta en el antiguo prado de manzanos petrificados -eh gracias , dijo avergonzada , quiz deb preguntar eso primero , pero que esta haciendo all ?  
-El me pregunto si habr a un lugar donde pudiera entrenar , y le dije del lugar al que siempre vas para ejercitarte -Esta bien , ir a all a intercambiar unas palabras con ese sujeto Cuando se acercaba noto la silueta del viajero en una de las colinas , mientras mas se acercaba mas n tida se hacia su figura , ya no llevaba su capa lo que dejo al descubierto su identidad , y algo mas a lo lejos pudo ver claramente su flanco derecho , vio un extra o tipo de arn s alrededor de su pecho , una cicatriz que pasaba cor su ojo derecho , y un cuerno , era de un color gris claro y su crin color negro , estaba pateando un rbol petrificado que hab a sido forrado con la colchoneta que estaba en el granero (donde se supone que dormir a el viajero) , y unos vendajes , a cada paso la silueta del viajero rebelaba mas cosas , como que tenia alas la pony honesta se distrajo por un momento y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba bastante cerca de aquel pony , a lo que ella pregunta -Hola extra o viajero , dijo la pony honesta a una distancia prudente , veo que estas entrenando eh?  
Pero el no respondi nada , solo sigui pateando el rbol , lo que hizo que Applejack se sintiera ofendida y con el coraje que tenia le dijo -Sabes , si entrenaras sin esa funda para el rbol te har as mas fuerte , pesu as de cristal *crash*  
Entonces Applejack pateo un rbol cercano al del viajero , y lo triso de un solo golpe -quiz un d a llegues a ser tan fuerte como yo El viajero volteo hacia ella , y el reflejo del sol del atardecer se reflejo en la cara de la honesta pony , y entonces lo vio lo que reflejaba el sol era su ala izquierda , pero no era algo com n , carec a de un ala y lo que reflejaba el sol era una replica mec nica , Applejack no aparto la vista de su ala casi hipnotizada de la impresi n y curiosidad , pero el viajero solo solt una risa sarc stica al comentario anterior de la pony y se fue al granero , cuando Applejack recupero el sentido le dijo - Olle , no esperaras que yo limpie tu chiquero! , pero ya era in til , el viajero estaba a medio camino , no puedo creer que tenga que ordenar esto por el!  
Cuando ordenaba se dio cuenta de la colchoneta del viajero , y empez a desamarrar las vendas a su alrededor , cuando lo logro el rbol se desplomo sin mas , estaba echo trisas entonces se dio cuenta -La colchoneta no era para proteger sus pesu as , dijo perpleja , era para el rbol R pidamente volvi con su anciana abuela para mencionarle del viajero , a lo que ella responde -El estuvo hace solo un momento aqu , me pidi humildemente si podr a darle algo de comer , ya debe de haber vuelto al granero , que extra o que alguien tan joven valla a dormir apenas se oculta el sol -Abuela , te juro que hay algo malo con se sujeto , algo me dice que no deber amos confiar en el -Recuerda Applejack , no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada -Esta bien , dijo ya cansada del tema , me ir a dormir , a sido un largo d a Mientras , el viajero , volvi a al prado de arboles para recoger sus cosas y volver al huerto , ya all coloco sus cosas y se preparaba para dormir , pero antes , de una de sus bolsas saco un libro muy gastado el el cual empez a escribir _Diario de viaje:  
Ya a pasado un largo tiempo desde que part de mi tierra , no puedo recordar cuanto , pero sigo concentrado en lo importante de mi misi n , de mi b squeda , pero que me esperara mas adelante , que esta b squeda sea una perdida de tiempo sin raz n de ser como mas me temo , o solo no quiero saber la verdad de los acontecimientos que tomaron lugar aqu hace ya mucho tiempo , no lo se , pero si se que debo seguir adelante , ya e avanzado demasiado como para renunciar ahora , mi b squeda me a tra do a un lejano pueblo de nombre Ponyville es un apacible lugar donde vivir donde todos trabajan y conviven unidos y en armon a , no puedo evitar pensar que alguna vez nosotros vivimos as , antes de ese d a . Seg n lo que averig e rondando por el centro del pueblo , ellos ahora poseen una princesa de nombre Twilight que sera la regente en practica de este pueblo , por lo que pude o r de la gran alicornio de melena multicolor . Encontr un lugar donde pasar unos d as a las afueras de este pueblo , una enorme granja donde cosechan manzanas , una anciana me recibi con los brazos abiertos sin hacer mas preguntas , me brindo alojamiento , comida , y un lugar donde entrenar , tambi n me encontr con otra pony , su nieta supongo , quien era de color naranja y con una mirada desafiante pero no tra a malas intenciones , me di cuenta de que ella , a diferencia de la anciana , no confiaba en mi , y no tenia razones para hacerlo , despu s de todo solo aparec y ya , ahora me preparo para descansar de este largo y tortuoso d a , acaba de anochecer y la nica luz que hay aqu presente es la lampara que esta a mi lado que me permite escribir estas palabras , realmente no quiero dormir , no sabiendo lo que me espera , ese sue o , esas im genes que me han atormentado por diez largos a os , no quiero escuchar como las risas y la paz se desvanecen para dar lugar a los recuerdos de ese d a , rememorar los gritos desgarradores de agon a , el llanto , las suplicas , el horror de aquellos que no pudieron salir con vida.  
Es incre ble que despu s de tanto tiempo aun no me acostumbre a la misma pesadilla , pero tarde o temprano me quedare dormido , y mejor temprano que tarde , ya que ma ana sera un nuevo d a , tendr que habituarme unos d as antes de seguir con mi b squeda de respuestas que habr sido de ti hermano mio?  
Royal Knight. 


End file.
